Winter
by KatherineCV
Summary: Kise escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, entonces supo que no era un sueño y sólo lo abrazo más fuerte, quizá el que tenía el corazón congelado era él o tal vez sólo le hacía demasiado feliz verlo de nuevo... Aoki / AU


¡Hola! ;D Siguiendo que el bello **Mes Aoki** traigo esta historia en el cuarto día.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no basuke no pertenecen, son obra de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y esta historia participa en el vento "¡Mes Aoki!" para la comunidad de FF y FB con mucho amor -corazones-

.

.

* * *

**Winter.**

* * *

.

El apartamento lleno de velas causaba que todo éste estuviera tan cálido como Kise hubiese querido en aquel frío día de invierno. Si se asomaba por la ventana habría visto la brillante cuidad pintada de blanco, y arriba en el cielo las nubes que advertían la pronta ventisca, habría sentido el helado viento soplando mientras le alborotaba los cabellos y todo su cuerpo habría buscado algún abrigo… Así como estaba, recostado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados de cansancio y la copa de vino balanceándose sobre su mano recordó que pronto sería su aniversario con su tan amado hombre, de entre todos los pensamientos importantes que flotaban en su mente ese era el más especial. Tenía cientos ideas para celebrar esos cinco años de relación "formal" que llevaban, pero todas le parecían demasiado fuera de lugar, no es que no supiera como demostrarle su amor pero habría sido ridículo el que sólo le diera una carta escrita a su puño y letra como había querido hacía tiempo… Ya no estaban en la secundaria para intercambiar cartas de amor o dedicarse letras de canciones y además, últimamente él era demasiado misterioso como para saber qué le gustaría o no, ¿acaso estaba perdiendo interés...?

Suspiro, levantándose de golpe y mirando la hora en el reloj sobre su mano, ya era muy tarde y de nuevo su idea de las velas había fracasado. Así que caminó hasta la cama, apagando las velas a su paso, se imaginó que algo más se apagaba con ello... Sólo lo imaginó...

...

—¿Llegarás temprano esta noche? —preguntó Kise mientras buscaba la mirada de él del otro lado de la mesa—Aominecchi —lo llamó de nuevo al ver que este no levantaba la vista del periódico.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —respondió, soltando un forzado suspiro, como si no quisiera seguir con esa conversación. Kise frunció las cejas y se levantó de la mesa, dejando el desayuno a medio comer.

—¿Qué día es hoy, Aominecchi? —dijo mientras se alejaba, el aludido lo miró un tanto confundido, como no encontrando nada relevante ese día, así que terminó de comer en silencio, llevo los trastos al fregadero y miró a Kise que descansaba sobre el sofá. ¿Acaso había olvidado algo?

—Te llevaré al trabajo, toma tus cosas —le dijo, acercándose hacia él, Kise asintió y recogió la mochila que descansaba sobre el sofá, sacando unos lentes negros que se colocó de inmediato, Aomine notó lo serio que estaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, alcanzando su mano y acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar, Kise negó con la cabeza y le sonrió algo triste.

—No

—No te creo, estás menos irritante que otros días —sonrió Aomine, alcanzando su otra mano, Kise lo apretó con fuerza, aún con aquella vacía sonrisa en su rostro.

—No quiero molestarte, Aominecchi —le dijo—. Pero no te diré que día es hoy

Entonces se sacudió de sus manos y tomó la mochila, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta, Aomine rodó los ojos, alcanzando su portafolios y su saco de al lado de la puerta antes de salir. Por un momento pensó en lo que había dicho Kise, ¿qué era tan importante que debía recordar?

...

—Llega temprano hoy, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo Kise antes de salir del auto, Aomine lo miró fijamente, de improviso había sospechado que le ocultaba algo así que sólo asintió.

—Ahí estaré, ya no llores más, ¿sí? -le sonrió, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo, los brazos de Kise no tardaron en rodearlo, sus ojos escondían algo, no sabía qué, ¿era molestia? ¿Cansancio? ¿O tristeza...? Se veían brillantes, como si sólo fuera cuestión de una palabra para que rompiera al llanto.

—¿Ya recordaste qué día es hoy? —preguntó Kise, queriendo cambiar de tema, Aomine seguía pensando.

—No —respondió—. Sólo sé que se hace tarde

Entonces sintió los labios de Kise presionándose con los suyos en un beso más dulce, ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello así que no fue difícil el que se hundiera en su boca en un beso más profundo, su mano viajó hasta la curva de su oreja y su mentón, acariciando la suave piel blanquecina.

—Hasta luego, Aominecchi —murmuró Kise unos segundos después. Aomine le sonrió y besó su mejilla antes de dejarlo ir. Lo vio alejarse hasta el largo edificio de cristal y subir por las escaleras, entrando en la enorme puerta junto con otra bola de gente mientras pensaba una vez más en lo que había preguntado él.

Entonces pisó el acelerador, perdiéndose en el tráfico.

...

El teléfono timbraba en la estancia sin que nadie atendiera al llamado. Del otro lado, Kise terminaba de decorar un redondo pastel, las letras "A &amp; K" lucían grabadas en una orilla de color amarillo brillante, la cobertura era azul —su color favorito— y había algo de chocolate rallado en el centro. Entonces estaba tan concentrado en aquello que el teléfono pasó desapercibido.

La cocina era un cuarto pequeño a comparación con los demás en el apartamento —o eso pensaba Aomine—, aunque era perfecta para ellos dos. Kise escuchó el teléfono y dejó a un lado la bolsa con crema pastelera, sus manos estaban todas llenas de dulce, su ropa salpicada e incluso en la cara aparecían un par de manchas. Corrió hasta el fregadero, enjuagándose las manos y secándoselas con un trapo, el montón de trastos se apilaban desordenadamente a un lado, todavía con los restos de comida asomándose, testigos de todo el movimiento que había armado Kise para preparar aquello. Sobre la estufa aún terminaba de cocinarse un estofado, al igual que otro par de sartenes a un lado.

—¿Hola? —dijo Kise cuando por fin alcanzo el teléfono, el tono de desconectado lo sorprendió y sólo se alzó de hombros, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina. Tenía una cena que terminar.

...

—Diablos, Kise... —maldijo Aomine, marcando de nuevo el número en su celular, entonces se encontraba en uno de los pasillos de la oficina de su trabajo y el ruido de la gente circulando de aquí para allá comenzaba a molestarlo. Miró la hora, aún era temprano, había prometido llegar temprano pero...

—¿Todo listo, Diaki? —lo llamó su jefe, un tipo pelirrojo, entrando detrás de un grupo de gente a una puerta.

—Sí —mintió Aomine, soltando un suspiro y entrando a la sala también.

¿Por qué justo cuando había prometido llegar temprano se atravesaba una estúpida conferencia para todo el personal? Maldición... Ya había llamado unas quince veces a Kise al celular y otras dos al teléfono del apartamento, pero él no contestaba. Pf... Ya tendría que enviarle un mensaje más tarde.

...

—Y... ¡Listo! —exclamó Kise, terminando se colocar los refractarios con las distintas comidas sobre la mesa, el pastel lucía en medio entre un florero largo con algunos girasoles y un par de copas. Por un segundo pensó en si no sería mucho, o muy elegante o si debía decorar más el pastel o si las flores debían ser de otro color... —HUM... Supongo que se ve bien —sonrió para sí mismo, aun nervioso, entonces recordó que podía encender las velas por todo el departamento. Sí... Ya no podía esperar a que llegara Aomine para abrazarlo y recordarle que ese día era su aniversario —era claro desde hace tiempo simplemente olvidaba las fechas importantes—. Miró la hora en su celular, sin reparar en el montón de llamadas y corrió hasta el baño, pensando que había olvidado darse una ducha.

El agua ligeramente fría de la regadera logró calmarlo un poco, aunque también causó que sintiera algo de frío al salir. Mientras se vestía miró por la ventana, encontrándose con los húmedos copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, como azúcar glass espolvoreada sobre un pastel... Recordó que de niño le encantaba jugar en la nieve, hacer muñecos de nieve, guerras y fuertes, patinaje… Sí, él invierno era de sus estaciones favoritas, aunque odiaba que hiciera tanto frío, sin embargo era una perfecta excusa para tomar una taza de chocolate caliente con su Aominecchi… ¿Debía preparar chocolate también?

…

Aomine miraba la hora en el reloj sobre la pared a cada minuto, pensando en por qué las malditas manecillas caminaban tan lentamente… Hubiera querido que esa maldita plática terminara ya… Espera, si lo miraba con detalle no le convenía el que aquello avanzara lentamente pues terminaría llegando más tarde de lo pensado, o si en su defecto iba más rápido tampoco era una opción, pues de todas formas llegaría tarde. ¡Maldición! Quería salir de ahí ya, lo peor era que el conferencista había pasado media hora ordenando su equipo y otro rato hablando con el jefe… Eso iba para largo.

La idea de salir sigilosamente pareció sencilla, tan sólo tenía que escabullirse sin que nadie lo notara y estaría libre de ir con Kise… Aún seguía indagando también qué era lo que debía recordar, pero su mente no daba para eso. Veamos… ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que Kise estaba tan serio? Sopesó las ideas por unos segundos, simulando que anotaba lo que el conferencista ordenaba que anotaran. No podía ser su cumpleaños pues él era de junio y estaban en diciembre, tampoco podría ser SU cumpleaños ni de nadie que conociera, así que… Oh, no… No podía ser tan idiota, ¿o sí…? NO…

Jamás le pasó por la mente la idea del aniversario.

…

¿Gris o azul? ¿Manga larga o corta? ¿Con o sin suéter? Kise se preguntaba cuál sería un buen conjunto para la ocasión, la ropa puesta sobre la cama no lo convencía, debía verse bien si quería que Aomine lo _notara_. Aunque el frío terminó por ganarle y se vistió con unos pantalones simples color negro, camiseta gris y un suéter azul oscuro encima. Ordenó un poco la ropa en el armario y luego salió de la habitación, sintiéndose más fresco. La comida seguí ahí, al igual que las velas, todo en su lugar, entonces frunció una ceja al ver la hora.

¿Acaso lo había olvidado también? No, no debía desanimarse tan fácilmente… La manecillas en el reloj sólo le indicaron lo tarde que era, al igual que la vista por la venta, con la ventisca que parecía más agresiva que antes.

De seguro se había atorado en el tráfico o…

Las excusas aparecieron en su mente mientras observaba los copos desfilando, el balcón ya se había llenado de algo de nieve en el borde y casi podía percibir el viento frío soplando. Suspiró lentamente, diciéndose una vez más que él no tardaría más en llegar, y cenarían tranquilamente, luego observarían la nieve desde la ventana y él diría que debían jugar una guerra de bolas de nieve… Lo besaría tantas veces que le dolerían los labios y harían el amor después, le diría cuando lo amaba…

Entonces sintió algo más desfilando frente a sus ojos, era húmedo y bajó por su mejilla lentamente. Hacía mucho que no lloraba de verdad…

…

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —le dijo Satsuki antes de que abriera la puerta, Aomine la miró claramente enojado, ella frunció las cejas también en respuesta— No puedes irte aún —agregó

—No me importa, ya me cansé de esto, si quieres delatarme bien —respondió él, abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo. Recorrió el largo pasillo hasta su oficina, tomando su maletín y saco, luego corrió al ascensor, que para su suerte iba de repleto de más gente.

Su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, de seguro sería él… ¿Qué le diría? Ya había metido la pata demasiado.

Siguió caminando hasta el estacionamiento, entrando al auto y lanzando las cosas a un lado, la nieve bajo sus pies y los copos cayendo fueron ignorados mientras encendía el auto, rogando que no se hubiese congelado el motor… Luego de un par de minutos ya estaba avanzando por las calles, rebasando y pisando el acelerador más de lo necesario.

Pensó en algo que decirle a Kise, claramente debía disculparse…

…

Kise suspiró, envolviéndose en la cobija mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión, sus ojos estaban aún algo húmedos y su apetito se había esfumado, la comida ya estaba helada y las velas lucían consumidas por todos lados, únicamente la cera derretida manchando el suelo y todo lo demás donde habían sido colocadas. Quizá debía ir a dormir ya, sí, no quería seguir llorando… Apagó la televisión y se acomodó en el sofá, sintiendo pereza de caminar hasta la cama, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos apenas intentó pensar en algo más, sus brazos se apretaron. Pensó que aquello era estúpido si lo veía de otra forma, ¿cómo podía ser tan débil de llorar así nomás? ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! Sin embargo eso sólo lo hizo entristecerse más, ¿acaso Aomine había dejado de quererlo…? Podía decir que en los últimos tiempos no hacían absolutamente nada juntos además de desayunar o a veces ni siquiera eso, los trabajos los tenían tan ocupados… Y aún si tenían un día libre no hacían nada productivo, además de tener sexo…

Quizá él sólo se había cansado de eso y ya… Quizá…

Luego de poco comenzó a quedarse dormido, apretando la cobija contra él.

…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Aomine notó que las luces aún estaban encendidas e imaginó que Kise seguía despierto. Dejó las cosas al lado de la puerta como siempre acostumbraba y avanzó por el pequeño pasillo, el montón de comida sobre la mesa saltó a su vista, acarició las flores con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo las puñaladas de culpa clavándose en su estómago una a una. Lo peor fue cuando vio el pastel, Dios, quiso golpearse por ser tan idiota cuando vio el pastel... Recordó el montón de intentos que Kise había hecho para hornear correctamente un pastel, incluso alguna vez casi había incendiado la cocina por la misma razón.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de su boca mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, cuando se topó con el bulto sobre el sofá se acercó de inmediato, se inclinó hacia él, acariciando los rubios cabellos. Sus ojos se apretaban como no queriendo abrirse, ¿estaría despierto?

—Kise —murmuró a su oído, sus manos bajaron por sus brazos, acariciando la piel por encima del delgado suéter, haciendo a un lado la cobija.

"Aominecchi..." Pensó Kise, sintiéndose más en un triste sueño que en la fría realidad, sus ojos se apretaban sin querer despertar y en todo su cuerpo recorrían choques eléctricos al sentir aquel tacto. ¿Qué haría ahora él? Se preguntaba, de alguna manera deseaba apartarlo, gritándole que estaba arto, enojado; pero, por otra parte, deseaba dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones tan cálidas que hacían su corazón latir tan fuerte. La principal pregunta quizá era: ¿qué debía hacer?

¿Debía dejarse llevar por él, por toda esa ola de sensaciones que lo hacían flotar como un copo de nievo cayendo del cielo? ¿O era que debía irse, perderse en aquel frío invierno...?

—Soy un idiota —escuchó las palabras acariciándole los oídos— No merezco esa cena, ni las flores o el pastel —un suave beso acaricio su mejilla y abrió los ojos, aun sintiéndose en un sueño. Un sueño donde su corazón se había congelado por la llegada del implacable invierno y necesitaba de su abrazo para volver a la vida...

—¿Aominecchi? —lo llamó, tallándose los ojos con los restos de su llanto.

—Te dije que no lloraras por mí —sonrió él, inclinándose para abrazarlo. Kise escondió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, entonces supo que no era un sueño y sólo lo abrazo más fuerte, quizá el que tenía el corazón congelado era él o tal vez sólo le hacía demasiado feliz verlo de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dijo Aomine a la vez que pasaba sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, cargándolo como a una novia, Kise lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, rodeándolo con los brazos.

Entonces pensó en reclamarle pero sólo lo beso, porque no deseaba que recordara el frío que hacía afuera

.

.

* * *

De acuerdo, siento que esto quedo algo vacío, pero... En fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado ;)

Cuéntenme en un review si les gustó o no

Un abrazo, gracias por leer ;D

Katherine


End file.
